The Dalek Invasion of Lexicon
by Megamafan16
Summary: WordGirl finds herself face to face with a very strange, and very powerful force of evil: The Daleks! Can she stop their evil plans before it's too late? Will the Daleks find what their looking for? And Who is the 'Doctor? 1st in series!
1. Part 1 Words: Overwhelm, Exterminate

Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl, Soup2Nuts, or PBS.

I also don't own the BBC, and thus have no claim to ownership of any rights associated with Doctor Who.

A/N: Don't be offended if the Daleks aren't portrayed the way you're used to; I'm trying to portray them as they would appear on a kid's show.

* * *

><p>WordGirl in…<p>

THE DALEK INVASION OF LEXICON! (PART 1)

**Narrator: Hey kids, look out for the words 'Overwhelm,' and 'Exterminate.'**

* * *

><p><strong>At the city's Dangerous Chemical Storage for Dangerous Chemicals, where they keep all kinds of dangerous chemicals, all is peace and quiet….which probably means something bad is gonna happen to it very soon.<strong>

Sure enough, just as the workers finished unloading a load of dangerous chemicals into the storage sheds, sparks started to fly from the main loading-dock doors.

Eventually, a loud voice on the other side exclaimed: "_THE LOCK HAS BEEN DISABLED._"

"_THEN OPEN THE DOOR._" exclaimed another voice, deeper than the other, but no less loud.

"_I OBEY._" And with that, the doors flung open with a loud 'smash'.

Before any of the workers could react, the deeper voice shouted: "_ATTENTION ALL HUMANS WITHIN THIS AREA! YOU WILL OBEY OUR DEMANDS, OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_

All the employees started screaming.

**Meanwhile, across town …**

Tim Botsford looked over the cameras in the window with the kind of attention to detail you would expect from an art critic. He looked thoroughly at every shutter, every flashbulb, every lens…even the shape of the little buttons that adjust the picture. Eventually, Becky started getting bored.

"Bob," she said to her pet monkey, busy enjoying a large hamburger, "Dad's taking forever to decide what kind of camera he'll use to replace the one he broke! I almost find myself wishing trouble would-"

Just before she could continue, the television sets in a nearby store flared to life with: "_Breaking news! There is a robbery in progress at the Dangerous Chemical Storage for Dangerous Chemicals! We don't know the full details, but from a bystander account, a strange truck pulled up to the loading area, and the occupants quickly broke in and overwhelmed the staff, shouting as they did._"

Bob, who knew what was coming up next, stuffed his hamburger into a nearby bag, hid the bag, and grabbed Becky's hand.

Becky wasted no time: she got herself excused to walk around for a little, ran off to a nearby alleyway, (backtracking for a second to admire the sparkly pony toys in the window of a toy store,) then shouted "WOOOORRRRD UP!" as she changed into WordGirl.

In no time at all, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface arrived at the Dangerous Chemical Storage for Dangerous Chemicals, and quickly saw the odd unmarked truck at the loading area. From her aerial vantage point she saw some of the workers in a chain line, handing off barrels and barrels of toxic chemicals into the truck.

Captain Huggyface screeched something to WordGirl, who replied with: "I know, but I don't want to put the workers in danger!"

Just then, her super-hearing picked up one of the workers say: "That's the last one! Now please let us-!"

"_YOU WILL ALL ENTER OUR VEHICLE!_" exclaimed a loud, grating voice from inside the building. With panicked gasps, the workers moved into the truck, obviously complying with the demands.

"Looks like the Whammer's got some competition for 'most annoyingly loud bad guy'" commented the superhero... "and most short-sighted, too! Nobody's watching for us!"

With a quick wink to her sidekick, WordGirl took this opportunity to float on in silently, hiding behind a set of empty chemical barrels. From her hiding spot she quickly saw that she was across the room from the doorway, where the interior of the truck, containing barrels and workers, was visible. She began to form a complex plan to rescue them in her head, whispering a few details to Captain Huggyface...

...when suddenly, the familiar loud voice (it's source still out of sight) shouted: "_ALERT! INTRUDER DETECTED! INTRUDER DETECTED! SEEK OUT THE INTRUDER!"_

"_SEEK OUT THE INTRUDER!" _said another (deeper) voice.

"_SEEK OUT, AND DESTROY!" _echoed the first voice.

"_SEEK OUT, AND DESTROY!" _both exclaimed in unison.

WordGirl sat still for a few seconds, in shock... before whispering to her sidekick: "Change of plans, Huggy; Initiate Secret Plan number 419!" Huggyface nodded, and began to sneak off.

While he did that, WordGirl moved into the open, and shouted: "No need to seek me out-I'm right here! And I'm gonna bring you..."

Suddenly, she got a good look at the villains behind this whole mess: They looked like a pair of human-sized, gray pepper shakers, with a stalk protruding from the top as though it were an eye. Also, attached to the front of these strange-looking villains was what appeared to be a plunger and an egg-beater. Along the lower half of these strange bad guys, several black half-orbs were mounted.

Overall, the sheer absurdity of their appearance quickly got to WordGirl, who broke out into giggles.

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"_ shouted one of the adversaries, a pair of lightbulbs on its head flashing in time with the speech.

"Pfff…you guys look so silly!" she said weakly, recovering from her laughing fit.

"_YOU DARE MOCK OUR APPEARANCE?"_ the…thing…shouted, before angling its egg-beater arm to point directly at WordGirl. That, and the fact that the arm started glowing and emitting a high-pitched humming sound, quickly tipped off WordGirl to incoming danger. With a burst of super-speed, she darted off to one side…just before a bright blue beam of light, originating from the villain's egg-beater arm (which WordGirl realized was actually a ray gun) blasted right through the spot where WordGirl once was.

The attacker (after spending a brief instant being shocked at this intruder's sudden agility) re-positioned its ray gun, and fired again, only for its target to dodge again. And again. And again…

"…_STOP MOVING! STOP MOVING!_" the villains shouted in frustration…to which WordGirl replied with a raspberry, and more dodging.

*(one scene transition later)*

While the criminals were distracted, Captain Huggyface ran over to the truck, got in front of the captives, and pointed desperately towards the far end of the room.

"What's the lemur trying to say?" asked one of the workers, offending Huggyface.

"I think he's trying to get us to do some kind of dance?" said another, causing Huggy to sigh in disappointment…

…when another one suddenly asked: "Is that the case, or are you talking about an escape?" Finally, Huggy nodded. And now that he had the workers with him, he started to lead them to safety, sneaking around the flashy battle.

After a minute of shooting at WordGirl, however, one of the bad guys eventually asked: "_WAIT-WHY IS THIS CREATURE NOT FIGHTING BACK?_"

The attacker's companion swiveled his eyestalk around, until he glimpsed the truck…and saw none of the captives! "_THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!_"

"Huggy! Hurry!" shouted WordGirl, as her combatants suddenly moved away from her, and started hunting the escapees.

And the chase was on: the villainous human-sized pepper-shakers coasted across the floor, zigzagging throughout the maze of barrels that occupied the room, with their quarry rushing ahead of them and always staying just out of reach. If one were to view it from a certain angle, it would resemble something from a cartoon. And so this was for a minute…

…but then Huggy spotted a nearby open door, dashed towards it, and with a loud screech, ushered all the workers inside.

No sooner had the last worker gotten through the door, than the oddly-shaped villains rounded a corner and shouted: "_HALT! DO NOT MOVE!_"

"_THE PRISONERS WILL NOT ESCAPE!"_

Huggy didn't have time to close the door, so he just rushed inside. His pursuers quickly followed him inside…

…and quickly bumped into the bottom of a flight of stairs, which they heard the workers and the monkey rushing up. Unsure of what just happened, the first one tried again…and bumped against the stair again. The two then looked up the stairs, at themselves, at their lack of legs, then back at the stairs…

"…_THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED._" they said, disappointed.

Just then, WordGirl appeared right behind them: "And you two haven't! I'm taking you to jail!"

"_YOU ARE INTERFERING IN MATTERS THAT DO NOT CONCERN YOU!_"

"Oh, really? Since when is 'innocent people being overwhelmed and made to do acts against their will' not my concern?"

"_THEIR WILL IS OF NO CONSEQUENCE! THE ENTIRE PURPOSE OF THEIR EXISTENCE IS TO SERVE US! ALL CREATURES OF ALL WORLDS EITHER SERVE US, OR ARE EXTERMINATED!_"

"_YES! EXTERMINATED!_" echoed the other one of these strange villains…earning an expression of shock on WordGirl's face: "Wait…did you just use the word 'Exterminate?"

"_YES!"_ replied one of the villains, unsure of why the question was even asked.

"As in 'to get rid of something by destroying it completely?'"

"_YES_!" said the other, even more confused.

"And you meant to do that to the _workers_?"

"_IF THEY WOULD NOT SERVE OUR CAUSE, OF COURSE!"_ the villains proudly declared.

Instantly, the expression on WordGirl's face turned angry: "You're new around here, I can guess. As such, you probably don't know it, but that's the kind of thing you never, never, _ever_ tell a superhero!"

And before the oddly-shaped shouting villains could have any chance to react, WordGirl zoomed up to them, and twisted their ray-gun arms into knots right before their eyes! (or eyestalks, or whatever they had.)

"There! Now you won't be exterminating anyone!"

For a second, they just stood there, unsure of what to do now that their weapons were destroyed…but then they turned towards the truck, shouted (in a panic): "_WE HAVE BEEN OVERWHELMED! WE REQUIRE ASSISTANCE!"_ and started gliding away. WordGirl gave pursuit…

…only to find that three more of the odd villains have emerged from the truck! They angled their weapons, shouted: "_EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!_" and fired!

By the time WordGirl could stop dodging their shots, the criminals had gotten away.

*(one scene transition later)*

Inside the truck, the strange criminals had their friends use their plunger-arms to remove the damaged ray guns, and replace them with new ones.

One of these villains, coated entirely in black, demanded of the damaged twosome: "_WHERE ARE THE PRISONERS?_"

"_THEY WERE PROTECTED BY AN EXTREMELY POWERFUL BEING! WE WERE OVERWHELMED BY THEIR DEFENDER!_"

The black one started shaking, as if in anger, and then shouted: "_WE ARE NEVER OVERWHELMED! WE ARE THE GREATER RACE! ANY WHO DENY US OUR SUPREMACY ARE TO BE EXTERMINATED!_"

"_EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!_" the villains shouted as if they were cheering.

"_WE SHALL ATTACK IN GREATER FORCE NEXT TIME!"_ exclaimed the black one._ "NEXT TIME, THE ARTIFACTS WILL BE WITHIN OUR GRASP!_" And with that, the black one turned towards the front of the trailer, and shouted: "_DRIVER! TAKE US TO THE NEAREST FACTORY!_"

In the front of the cab, the driver heard this. Fear in his voice, he weakly stated: "Okay… Zachary Zany's Candy Factory it is!" and turned the wheel in the direction of the Candy factory.

**Meanwhile, at WordGirl's Super-Secret Spaceship Hideout…**

WordGirl slouched in the lounge room, Huggy eating chips nearby. Over the crunching in his mouth, the sidekick managed to hear: "Huggy, that was a really terrible fight!"

After a couple of monkey-screeches from Captain Huggyface, WordGirl responded: "Yeah, I know the workers got out safely…but those crazy bad guys got away! With the chemicals! And they overwhelmed me when I tried to stop them!"

(monkey screeching.)

"Hmmm…I dunno…oh well, it's worth a try," she said with a sigh. Then, she cleared her throat, and said: "To 'overwhelm' is to overcome or overpower somebody or something, usually with stronger or better forces."

She waited for a few seconds, and said: "You know, defining a word actually _did_ work a little! I do feel a little better now! But…you know what would make me feel really better?"

Bob only answered with an eyeroll; he knew what was coming.

"…The _Pretty Princess and Sparkling Pony Power Hour_!" she said excitedly, reaching for the remote, and turning on the TV. Instantly, she was greeted with the familiar jingle of the 'Pretty Princess' theme song…

…when, suddenly, she also heard: "_We interrupt this program to bring you some Breaking News: there is a robbery in progress at Zachary Zany's Candy Factory! We are not told who is responsible, but on-scene reports have spotted a strange unmarked truck, which suggests the robbers are the same ones that attacked the Dangerous Chemical Storage for Dangerous Chemicals!_"

Instantly, WordGirl's mood changed; she said: "C'mon, Bob; duty calls." As her sidekick hopped on her back, she thought aloud: "They won't get away this time!"

**Later, at Zany Zachary's Candy Factory…**

Seven of the oddly shaped criminals, having rounded up the workers, guided them into the truck by shouting: _"ALL HUMANS PRESENT ARE TO ENTER OUR VEHI CLE! DISOBEY, AND YOU WILL BE-"_

"-Exterminated! I know!" WordGirl interjected, having suddenly arrived on the scene. Once she had the villains' attention, she continued: "Now then, mister…um…you know, I never got your names last time! What do you call yourselves?"

"_WE ARE CALLED THE DALEKS!_" it replied, proudly.

"…Daleks? That's not even a word!"

"_IT IS A WORD!"_ shouted the 'Dalek' indignantly, before adding:_ "…IN THE LANGUAGE OF OUR HOMEWORLD, THE PLANET SKARO!_"

"Ohhh, you're from another planet!" WordGirl exclaimed, "That explains a lot! (ahem) Anyway, I'm WordGirl, and now that we've been introduced…Your prisoners are gonna go free, now!"

"_YOU ARE INCORRECT, 'WORD-GIRL'! WE HAVE MORE DALEKS THAN OUR PREVIOUS ENCOUNTER! YOU WILL BE OVERWHELMED! AND THEN, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!_" another Dalek exclaimed proudly.

And as the workers ducked down, the Daleks all shouted: "_EXTERMINATE WORDGIRL!_" and aimed their ray guns….

...and as they started firing, WordGirl started dodging!

"_IMPOSSIBLE! NO CREATURE IS FASTER THAN OUR RAYS!_"exclaimed one of the Daleks.

"None, except me!" WordGirl proclaimed, dodging more blasts as she did. After a little more dodging, she finally noticed what she'd been waiting for: Captain Huggyface had snuck behind the Daleks, who were entirely focused on 'exterminating' WordGirl.

"NOW, HUGGY!"

With a triumphant screech, Captain Huggyface leaped on top of one of the Daleks, causing it to shake, and exclaim: "_GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF MEEEE!_"

Curious, the other Daleks turned towards the source of the exclamations...giving WordGirl the time to twist up their raygun arms, and tie the group of Daleks together by their plunger-arms! WordGirl and Captain Huggyface high-fived, while the Daleks shouted: _"EMERGENCY! WE CANNOT MOVE! WE CANNOT MOVE! EMERGENCY!"_

"Great Work, Huggy! They look pretty overwhelmed! Now, to get these workers to-" WordGirl started to say, when she was suddenly interrupted by a strange tickling sensation, as her body was suddenly enveloped in a blue glow…that disappeared after a second!

Just then, a Dalek outside of WordGirl's field of vision shouted "_SCAN REVEALS THAT THE SUBJECT, WORDGIRL, COMES FROM THE PLANET LEXICON! PREPARE THE LEXONITE!_"

"_I OBEY!"_ replied another.

WordGirl quickly turned around, and spotted… an entirely black Dalek, standing next to one with a strange tube attached to its plunger arm! WordGirl prepared to spring at them, and disarm them like she did with the others…

…but then the strange tube blasted a finely-powdered red substance her way! She coughed, and said: "What is this tuff?"

**GASP!**

"Wait-did I say tuff? I meant spud! No, fluff! Oh no! I'm dis..use…ify..ing words ag…a…GAAAH!" WordGirl desperately tried to utter a coherent sentence, but already the glowing powder had done its job. Soon, she felt dramatically weak, and collapsed on the floor.

"_THE LEXONITE HAS RENDERED HER HELPLESS! SHE CAN NO LONGER INTERFERE WITH OUR PLANS!_" exclaimed the Dalek with the Lexonite container.

"_GOOD!"_ noted the black one. "_NOW THE DALEKS' PLAN CAN CONTINUE!_" And with that, it turned away as its ally started ushering the workers away towards the Daleks' truck…

"Wait!" WordGirl weakly called after the Dalek, crawling towards it: "Why carry a bunch of Limonite around… if you didn't know I was from Lessicorn?"

The Dalek paused, turned around, and answered: "_IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS! WE SEEK THE DALEK ARTIFACTS HIDDEN ON YOUR HOME PLANET, THE PLANET LEXICON!"_ This earned a shocked expression from WordGirl, as the Dalek continued:_ "AND, WE WILL OVERWHELM AND EXTERMINATE ALL WHO STAND IN OUR WAY!"_

Having said that, the black Dalek aimed its raygun arm at WordGirl…but then Captain Huggyface threw a nearby coffee mug at the arm, knocking it out of alignment, causing the beam to strike the floor below them instead!

However, just before Captain Huggyface could ready a follow-up move, the floor cracked where the beam struck it, and sunk slightly. Within seconds, the floor collapsed, dropping WordGirl and Captain Huggyface into the basement below, where they landed with a 'WHUMP!'

The black Dalek looked at the sudden hole in the floor…and then turned away, trundling back to the truck. The Daleks who were tied up by their plunger arms did as well, albeit in a manner resembling awkward wobbling.

"_NOW NO ONE CAN STOP THE DALEK MASTER PLAN! SOON THE DALEKS WILL BE THE MASTERS OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"_ they all exclaimed triumphantly.

*(one scene transition later)*

In the basement, Captain Huggyface and WordGirl lay on top of a pile of rubble, dizzy expressions on their faces (especially WordGirl, who still had powdered Lexonite on her.) With a quick shake of their heads, they regained their bearings…and remembered what the Daleks said after they left!

"Huggy…." WordGirl said weakly, "They oversmelled-"

**Overwhelmed.**

"That's what I said…they oversmelled us! And now both the planet Ears _and_ the planet Lethcon are in danjerr, and there's nothing we can do to stop them!"

Huggy screeched in response, to which WordGirl said: "What, Huggy? We've got no pallers, no plam, and no hope! How can we stop those Darlecks now?"

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance in that matter."

WordGirl and Huggyface turned towards the source of the voice, and found…a guy with curly hair, a coat, and a ridiculously long multicolored scarf standing right behind them!

As they stood there dumbfounded, the man looked up at the hole in the ceiling, and said: "Hmm, looks like I haven't arrived a moment too soon, either!"

Finally, WordGirl asked: "Who _are_ you?"

"You don't recognize me? Oh yeah, that's right, you haven't met me yet…come to think of it, you were a lot older when I last saw you…" he said, earning a confused eyebrow from both his observers.

"…Oh yeah, right; you _are_ the 'get down to business' type…(ahem) My name is The Doctor, and I'm here to help you stop those Daleks.

….

**Will the Daleks conquer both the Earth and Lexicon? Will WordGirl find a way to overwhelm them for good? And who on earth is that guy anyway?**

"I told you, I'm the Doctor!"

**Find out next time, when we return to the adventures of…WORDGIRL!**

"And the Doctor!"

**(Sigh.)**

* * *

><p>…What? What's a Doctor Who crossover without the Doctor?<p>

Anyway, Please leave reviews. I really want to know if people appreciate the way I've crossed these universes over.


	2. Part 2 Words: Eccentric, Impaired

Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl, Doctor Who, PBS, BBC, Soup 2 Nuts, or…whatever studio Doctor Who's produced at.

* * *

><p>WordGirl (and Doctor Who) in…<p>

THE DALEK INVASION OF LEXICON! (PART 2)

**Narrator: Look for the words 'Eccentric' and 'Impair.'**

* * *

><p><strong>When we last saw WordGirl, she was covered in powdered Lexonite, the substance that impairs her superpowers, by a group of evil creatures known as 'the Daleks.' Assuming her defeated, the Daleks abandoned her in the basement of Zachary Zany's Candy Factory, where she met…<strong>

The Narrator was suddenly interrupted by a large amount of water being poured over WordGirl, who was too weak to stand thanks to the nearby Lexonite. She coughed and sputtered, as a nearby person asked her (in a British accent): "Feeling any better?"

…**This guy…who calls himself the Doctor…**

"Oh, calm down;" said the oddly-dressed man, tossing the bucket he was holding to the side. "She's been covered in powdered Lexonite, so _someone's_ got to wash the stuff off, or else it'll keep on impairing her powers!"

WordGirl groaned.

"Thank me later, Becky. We've got-" the man began to say, when WordGirl suddenly shot up, and asked: "Wait…How ju low my nane?"

"Don't you mean, 'how do I know your name'? I met you before, of course! And as I was saying, we've got-"

**I've never seen you before! And I've been following the events of this city for the last few years now!**

Captain Huggyface (whose outfit was pretty ruined) screeched something more at the coat-and-scarf wearing man…who responded with: "I'm sorry, but there's not that much time to discuss that now. There's-"

**Wait…you can understand him?**

"Of course I can understand our mutual primate friend. I'm the Doctor, after all! Now," he said with a hint of irritation in his voice: "if there are any further interruptions, please interrupt me now, because right now, we've got Daleks to fight! And thank you for _finally_ letting me say that!"

"You're pretty…oh, what's the word…." WordGirl struggled to say.

**You trying to say 'eccentric?'**

"Yeah. Thanks."

Captain Huggyface looked at the Doctor, and screeched something at him, earning this response: "I know, but washing it off was only the first step! We also need to get her away from the Lexonite itself! And we would've gotten around to that sooner had I not been constantly interrupted…"

**Yeah…Sorry about that, mister…-**

"Please, call me 'The Doctor.'" the Doctor insisted. "Anyway, Captain Huggyface, could you help me get Becky back to the TARDIS?" he asked, earning a confused-sounding screech from the monkey.

"What do you mean, you don't-oh, right…would you like a jelly baby?" the Doctor asked all of a sudden, to which Captain Huggyface replied with an enthusiastic screech. Smiling at the appreciation, the Doctor quickly produced a small piece of candy from his coat.

**Meanwhile, across town…**

In an abandoned warehouse across the edge of town, several humans moved pieces of equipment back and forth across the central room. In the center, there stood a large glowing machine with lots of tubes connected to it, which led to pumps and mixers scattered around the room. And scattered all over the room, their eyestalks trained on the humans constantly, were the Daleks.

"_THE PROJECT IS NEARING FIFTY PERCENT COMPLETION, DALEK SUPREME!"_ stated a Dalek, addressing a fellow Dalek with an entirely black color scheme.

"_THE WORKERS MUST ACCELERATE THEIR PROGRESS!"_ the Dalek Supreme shouted, shaking as it did: "_THE DALEK ARTIFACTS OF PLANET LEXICON MUST BE RECOVERED! EVERY SECOND OF DELAY IS A SECOND CLOSER TO THE ARTIFACTS BEING DISCOVERED BY THE LEXICONIANS, AND DESTROYED!"_

"_WE SHALL DESTROY THE LEXICONIANS FIRST!"_ the other Dalek proudly declared. "_WE ARE THE DALEKS! WE ARE INVINCIBLE! WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE! WE ARE-"_

_(_CRASH!_) "MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE! MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEEEEE!"_ the Dalek shouted desperately, shaking its eyestalk back and forth in an attempt to shake off the chemicals that had suddenly covered its single eye.

Meanwhile, the human worker who had accidentally bumped into the barrels that contained those chemicals (causing them to burst and spill their contents all over the Dalek) looked at what he did, and gained a frightened expression on his face. Underneath the strain of the massive machine part he was holding, he barely managed to say: "Wait! I didn't mean it! Please just-"

"_CONTINUE YOUR WORK! PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR MISTAKE IS NOT OUR TOP PRIORITY NOW! CONTINUE YOUR WORK NOW, OR ELSE!"_ exclaimed the Dalek Supreme. The frightened worker quickly obeyed, stumbling around under his heavy load.

Afterwards, the Dalek Supreme turned to another Dalek, and shouted: "_DALEK UNIT S315! ESCORT THE IMPAIRED DALEK TO THE REPAIR STATION!"_

"_I OBEY!"_ it replied, and began to guide the blinded Dalek towards the repair station.

Just then, the Dalek Supreme heard one of the humans say: "Man, at least Zachary Zany was just eccentric; these guys are downright crazy!"

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_ shouted the now-angry Dalek Supreme.

"Nothing!"

**Meanwhile, back in the basement of Zachary Zany's Candy Factory…**

"Here we are, Huggy! There's the TARDIS!" exclaimed the Doctor.

Captain Huggyface set down WordGirl (who was far enough away from the lexonite now to walk on her own), and took a peek at what the Doctor was pointing to…and he saw, in the middle of a small clearing, a blue phone booth with the words 'Police Public Call Box'!

"What's that supposed to be?" asked WordGirl, now speaking clearly.

To that question, the Doctor responded: "It's my TARDIS, of course! That stands for 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space', by the way. Its how I get around the universe; you could call it my spaceship!"

This only increased the shocked expression on the two superheroes' faces. Captain Huggyface screeched at the Doctor, who responded with: "The answer, my furry friend, is that it isn't a typical spaceship, like your hideout…it's also a time machine!"

….

WordGirl and Captain Huggyface burst into a fit of laughter. "Hahahaha!...Oh man, you really _are_ eccentric!"

"Excuse me?" asked the Doctor, his tone not revealing whether he was curious or insulted.

"Well," WordGirl began, "the word 'eccentric' is used to describe odd or unusual behavior patterns in people. Not many people would equate 'telephone booth' with 'time machine,' but you do! Hence, eccentric!"

The Doctor looked at WordGirl intently…and then said: "Well, at least your vocabulary powers are no longer impaired, that's a good sign. Hang on a second; there's something I need to do." Having said that, he entered the blue box, and closed the door behind him.

The Doctor didn't come out for a few minutes. It didn't take long for WordGirl and Captain Huggyface to become bored. They sat down, and WordGirl started talking:

"Bob, do you really think this guy knows what he's doing? He really is pretty eccentric."

(Monkey screeching)

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He _did _know it was lexonite, even though we never told him about it." Just then, WordGirl asked: "How long did those Daleks search before they found that Lexonite? It's one of the rarest substances of all, because all of it comes from Lexicon!"

(Monkey screeching)

"Mhm," WordGirl nodded. But then, she suddenly sighed. "You know, Huggy? I just realized that I never really put much thought into what my life could've been…had I not left Lexicon. What is the planet like? What are the people like? Will I ever answer these questions?"

In response, Captain Huggyface put his arm over her shoulders, and screeched something to her in a quiet, reassuring tone.

"Thanks Bob," WordGirl said, feeling better now. "Besides," she continued, "If we don't stop the Daleks, I'll never get the answers anyway!"

Just then, the doors to the blue box opened up, and the Doctor walked out, wearing a large hat in addition to his other attire. "Good news, Becky!" he exclaimed: "I found it!"

"Found what?"

"The Dalek hideout of course!" exclaimed the Doctor.

…

"Well, _technically_, the TARDIS scanners found them. Come on in! Best way through the doors of a Dalek fortress is behind them, as I always say!" And with that, the Doctor re-entered the box, leaving the door open.

WordGirl, instead of following him, stared after him in confusion: "How do you expect all of us to fit in there?" she asked…to which there was no answer.

At last, WordGirl's curiosity got the better of her. She walked up to the doors of the phone booth…and walked inside, with Captain Huggyface directly behind.

What she saw inside completely defied all reason.

She was standing inside a house-sized room, much bigger than the box containing it. Odd lighting fixtures covered the walls of this room, providing a soft yet bearable light all over. The walls themselves, along with the floors and ceiling, were eggshell white. And the middle of this impossible clearing, there was a table-like machine with levers, knobs, and buttons all over its angled surface.

As WordGirl and Captain Huggyface stared in wonder, the Doctor walked up next to them, and said: "Well, what do you think? Isn't she beautiful?"

"….How…?" was all WordGirl could manage to say.

The Doctor paused for a second…before saying "You mean to say I _forgot to mention_ that the TARDIS is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside? _How_ could that have slipped my mind?"

Finally, WordGirl shook her head. Ignoring the impossibly big room around her, she walked up to the Doctor and said: "Okay, mister. First, you know my secret identity. Second, you know how to talk to Captain Huggyface even though only I can understand him. Third, your little box is supposedly a spaceship, _and_ a time machine, _and _also bigger on the inside? Are you going to tell me how all of these things are possible?"

The harsh tone of her voice shocked the Doctor. He stood there with an open mouth…then sighed, and in a slightly dejected tone, he said: "I'm sorry. I tend to get carried away at times. I was so focused on stopping the Daleks, I almost forgot about everything else! You don't know me yet, and that's impairing our ability to work together! And I didn't realize that! I'm so terribly sorry, Becky."

WordGirl, who had calmed down a little, touched the Doctor's hand, saying "That's OK…Still, I really would like some answers as soon as possible. Then, we can go find the Daleks and save the world, since I'll know how to work with you by then."

These words returned a smile to the Doctor's face. "All right then," he said, "it's answer time! Here, sit down, and have a jelly baby."

Once WordGirl was seated, and enjoying the piece of candy she was given, the Doctor began.

"My name is the Doctor, but for convenience's sake, you can call me 'Doctor.' I'm a Time Lord, from the Planet Gallifrey. The people living there developed TARDIS technology to travel throughout time and space. The hardware takes up a lot of space, so they developed a way to squeeze everything inside a relatively small shell-the result is the 'bigger on the inside' effect."

"Now, I've met you before…but in your future. You told me your name then, and that's how I know your name now; because in my past, I visited your future."

"As for our mutual pilot friend, Captain Huggyface, I am fluent in four billion languages and counting. Of course I speak monkey."

"Now for the Daleks: I've met them several times in the past, present, and future. I was there when they first emerged from below the hills of Planet Skaro, planning to take over the universe. They are my greatest enemy, and I try to thwart them wherever, and whenever, I meet them."

"And now that I've answered your questions, Becky, I ask you this: Are you ready to save both Earth, and Lexicon, from the evil of the Daleks?"

This, WordGirl knew the answer to: "Yes. And please, I'd prefer if you called me WordGirl."

"Very well, if you insist." said the Doctor. No sooner had he said that, then he dashed over to the machine in the center of the room, and started pushing buttons and pulling levers all over the panels as fast as he could. A red glowing column rose from the center of this machine, and started flashing.

Just as WordGirl was about to ask the Doctor what he was doing, suddenly the entire room started shaking! She and Huggy desperately held onto whatever bolted-down objects they could, as a loud sound (somewhere between a creaking door and whooshing wind) echoed throughout the large room, in time with the flashing of the central machine.

And then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

The glowing column sank back into the machine, and the Doctor sighed in relief.

"Oh," he said, looking at a frazzled WordGirl, "in case you're wondering what just happened, I just moved the TARDIS into the Dalek hideout! And…" he said, looking in a screen on the central machine, "it doesn't look like they're expecting company! Very little guards!"

WordGirl shook her head (to stop the room from spinning), and said: "Wait…you moved it…just like that?"

"Yep!" the Doctor proclaimed enthusiastically, before walking over to the main entrance, and saying: "See for yourself!" And with that, he opened the door.

Sure enough, outside wasn't the dark pile of rubble they were expecting, but rather, the dusty boiler room of an abandoned warehouse.

**Well, I gotta say; this guy may be eccentric, but he gets the job done.**

"Yeah. Thanks, Doctor! I think we can take it from here, though." And having said that, WordGirl picked up Captain Huggyface, rose up off the ground in flight, and coiled her body up in readiness for a super-speed flight…

…when suddenly the Doctor barred the doorway, saying: "Hold on a second, WordGirl: As soon as the Daleks know you're coming, they'll start putting lexonite in every nook and cranny! And you know how well you do against them with your superpowers impaired!"

"Oh yeah, right!" WordGirl noted. "Thanks, Doctor."

"You're welcome. Now, what we need, so we can stop them without _getting_ impaired, is-"

**What we need is the definition of 'impaired'; I don't know if there will be enough time once the action starts!**

"Oh, well then;" WordGirl began, "to 'impair' means 'to make or cause to become worse,' 'to weaken or damage,' or 'to lessen in ability, value, excellence, and so on.' Lexonite takes away my powers, so it weakens me, and lessens my abilities, and makes me worse! That means, it 'impairs' my powers!"

"And your ability to stop the Daleks," remarked the Doctor. "So we need to find a way to stop their plans without them seeing you, and getting the lexonite out."

"Yeah."

"…Are you sure you don't want to call in any backup?"

"Who would I ask to help, Doctor? Aside from me, it's mostly citizens and supervillains in this town!"

"Well, there is that 'Tobey' kid. Never enough young eccentric geniuses around, and he'd definitely lend a robotic hand if you asked nicely…" the Doctor noted with a smirk.

"Not you too, Doctor!" exclaimed an exasperated (and blushing) WordGirl, who really didn't like thinking about Tobey.

"I'm just saying; he's pretty devoted. Now, without his help, it's just the three of us, and if the Daleks see us-"

Suddenly, monkey screeches interrupted the Doctor mid-sentence. Instantly, both WordGirl's and the Doctor's faces lit up in inspiration. "Of Course!" exclaimed WordGirl: "What _if_ they don't see us?"

"Or," the Doctor suggested, "What if they don't _see_?"

**Later that day…**

A Dalek glided across the floor of an isolated hallway, with purpose known only to its fellow Daleks. Its single eye was trained on the path ahead of it, unaware of the red-clothed figure hiding behind a lighting fixture on the ceiling.

Suddenly, a sound above it caused it to look up…and all it saw was some kind of red, gooey substance, which quickly was smeared all over its eye.

"_MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE! MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEEEEE!_" shouted the Dalek, as WordGirl floated above him and giggled under her breath.

*(one scene transition later)*

The Dalek's shouting was heard amid the hustle of the main room. As soon as the sound reached the black-painted Dalek Supreme, it turned towards two idle Daleks, and shouted: "_A DALEK HAS BEEN ATTACKED IN THE CORRIDOR! INVESTIGATE!_"

"_I OBEY!_" replied the Daleks, which started gliding off towards the sound of the shouting.

Just then, from another corridor, came the same kind of shouting: "_MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE! MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEEEEEE!"_

"_A DALEK HAS BEEN ATTACKED IN THE OTHER CORRIDOR!_" exclaimed the Dalek Supreme again, this time to two more Daleks. "_INVESTIGATE!_"

"_I OBEY!"_

*(one scene transition later)*

Captain Huggyface quickly clambered back up to the ceiling, leaving the freshly-blinded Dalek to spin around in desperation, trying in vain to shake off the red goo that covered its single eye. "_MY VISION IS IMPAAIIRRRREEED!_" the Dalek continued to shout.

Eventually, two Daleks glided towards their comrade, and were readying their plunger-arms to attempt to remove the goo on its eye…when suddenly, a large net fell on top of the three Daleks!

"_ALERT! I CANNOT MOVE! I CANNOT MOVE!"_ they shouted as Huggy pressed the communicator on his belt, and screeched into it.

"Good job, Huggy! I got three more of them on my end!" proclaimed WordGirl through the communicator.

"Well done, you two!" exclaimed the Doctor's electronic voice: "Having just taken six of them out of the picture, the rest of the Daleks should be confused, but only for a short while. Fortunately, that should be all I will require…"

"Good Luck, Doctor!"

*(one scene transition later)*

The supreme Dalek heard the echoing cries of "_I CANNOT MOVE!_" and "_ MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE!_" all around him. It didn't take long for the black-coated villain to put the pieces together.

"_WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!"_ it shouted: "_SEEK OUT THE INTRUDER! SEEK OUT, AND EXTERMINATE!"_

"_I OBEY!"_ replied several of the Daleks, who quickly spread out across the warehouse. The Dalek Supreme ordered the remainder: "_DOUBLE ALL EFFORTS ON THE TRANSPORTER DEVICE! THE ARTIFACTS ON PLANET LEXICON STILL REMAIN TOP PRIORITY!"_

The Daleks nodded their eyestalks in understanding, and turned away to their duties…but one stayed, saying: "_THE HUMANS HAVE NEARLY COMPLETED THEIR TASKS. WHAT ARE WE TO DO WITH THEM WHEN THEY ARE FINISHED?"_

"_THEY ARE TO TEST THE DEVICE, TO ENSURE IT IS SAFE FOR DALEK USE!_" answered the Dalek Supreme.

"_UNDERSTOOD!" _acknowledged the Dalek, which returned to its duties.

As soon as no one was looking, the Doctor poked his head out from behind a pipe. Whispering to himself, "_I doubt anyone would want to find out what would happen if that 'transporter' was unsafe!_" he continued his sneaking, waiting for the prisoners to be rounded up.

Soon enough, the Daleks gathered up their prisoners, and herded them all against this one section of the warehouse…which the Doctor noted was right up against a garage-style door, and surrounded on both sides by barrels of unused chemicals! And, to top it off, only one Dalek was watching the prisoners! Thinking quickly, the Doctor pulled a small bag out of his pocket, and tossed it to the far end of the room.

The Dalek guard turned towards the noise, shouted: "_INTRUDER DETECTED! INTRUDER DETECTED!_" and moved towards where it thought the 'intruder' was.

The Doctor wasted no time; as soon as the Dalek wasn't looking, he tiptoed into the prisoner-clearing, and whispered: "Alright, you lot! You ready to escape, and go back to your old eccentric boss, Zachary Zany?"

"How? Those guys are everywhere!"

"They're not looking outside! They won't expect you to just walk out that door behind you!"

The Doctor's words caused them all to look behind them, and then look back at the Doctor, as one of them said: "It's locked!"

"Oh don't worry; that's nothing a sonic screwdriver won't fix," said the Doctor calmly. And before bothering to explain what he meant, he pushed through the crowd, crouched down at the door, and pulled out a little metal tube from his pocket. He pointed it at the locking mechanism, and pressed the button; the tube suddenly produced a high-pitched sound, which was then followed by a noticeable 'click!' The Doctor then followed that up by grabbing the handles, and lifting it over his head!

"Hurry!" he exclaimed as he held the door up, "there's no way they could fail to notice that!"

(As the doctor exclaimed that, one of the Daleks turned its eyestalk away from a bag of spilled jelly babies to the raised garage door.)

The workers didn't need to be told twice. They rushed out of the door, and out of sight.

"There," the Doctor said to himself, "The prisoners are free. Now to-"

"_HALT!"_ the Dalek voice behind him interrupted. "_THE OTHERS MAY HAVE ESCAPED, BUT YOU WILL NOT!_"

"Good!" exclaimed the Doctor, surprising the Dalek: "I haven't stopped your evil plan yet! Call me crazy (I prefer eccentric, though), but I am staying right here!"

…

After the Dalek got over the shock of being talked back to, it exclaimed: "_THERE IS ONLY ONE WHO SPEAKS TO THE DALEKS THAT WAY…ATTENTION ALL DALEKS! THE INTRUDER HAS BEEN IDENTIFIED! IT IS THE DOCTOR!"_

"Ah! Finally, we are met! By the way, you owe me a new bag of jelly babies!" the Doctor joked.

"_YOUR INTERFERENCE IS OF NO CONSEQUENCE, DOCTOR! SOON, OUR TRANSPORTER WILL BE FUNCTIONAL, AND SINCE YOU FREED THE PRISONERS, YOU SHALL TEST IT IN THEIR PLACE!_"

"Ah, so that's what you think will happen today!"

"_IT IS WHAT WE KNOW WILL HAPPEN TODAY! THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THE PLAN OF THE DALEKS CAN FAIL!"_

"We'll see."

*(one scene transition later)*

The Doctor stood at the foot of a massive machine, surrounded by every single functioning Dalek in the warehouse (there were about twenty, not counting the missing six). Around four of these villainous creatures had their weapons pointed at the Doctor, ensuring he wouldn't try to escape.

The Dalek Supreme, once it was sure the Doctor was not a threat, shouted: "_ENERGIZE THE CHEMICALS! ACTIVATE THE TRANSPORTER!"_

"_WE OBEY!"_ replied three of the Daleks, who placed their plunger arms on some kind of control panel, and gave the knobs a twist.

Instantly, the machine came to life. The pumps around the room started pumping, causing chemicals of all kinds to flow through the pipes into the central machine. Arcs of electricity flowed around the outside, and red energy poured out of the tiny openings.

Eventually, a side of the machine peeled itself open, revealing a swirling storm of violent liquid and energy, through which a hazy image appeared: a red desert with star-decorated yellow buildings in the distance. The Doctor recognized it instantly: "Planet Lexicon."

"_INDEED, DOCTOR! NOW, YOU SHALL STEP INTO THE TRANSPORTER, SO YOU MAY REVEAL WHETHER OR NOT IT IS SAFE!"_

"And if it is?"

"_THEN WE SHALL ENTER OURSELVES, RECOVER THE DALEK ARTIFACTS, AND EXTERMINATE THE LEXICONIANS!_"

"Oh really? You think you can exterminate _them_?" the Doctor asked. After it seemed that the Daleks were confused as to what he meant, he continued: "I mean, you couldn't even exterminate a lexiconian child! You couldn't even do it when her powers were impaired by _your_ lexonite!"

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

"Not _what_;_ who_!" exclaimed the Doctor.

And before the Daleks could ask a follow-up question, a red streak of light suddenly zoomed through the room, and pressed a bunch of the buttons on the machine at the same time! The image of Lexicon in the swirling vortex faded away, and the machine closed up its side.

"_THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!_" shouted the Dalek Supreme, who then turned to the Doctor. "_WHATEVER YOU DID TO OUR TRANSPORTER, DOCTOR, IT IS YOUR LAST ACT OF INTERFERENCE! DALEKS, EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!_"

Before that command could be obeyed, the red streak swooped down, and hoisted the Doctor out of harms way! When the eccentric man was hidden behind a wall of chemical barrels, the streak reappeared, stopped moving, and said: "Hey! Did you miss me?"

"_IT IS THE LEXICONIAN, WORDGIRL! PREPARE THE LEXONITE!"_

"_I OBEY!"_ shouted one of the Daleks, which raised its plunger arm to reveal a familiar container…

(SPLAT!)_ "MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE! MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEEEEE!"_ the Dalek shouted desperately, shaking its eyestalk back and forth in an attempt to shake off the red goo that had suddenly covered its single eye.

Captain Huggyface (who had tossed the goo onto the Dalek when it revealed itself) gave WordGirl an 'all clear' screech, and then ducked back behind a chemical barrel.

"Thanks, Huggy! Now then, Daleks…where were we?"

"…_EXTERMINATE WORDGIRL! EXTERMINATE WORDGIRL!_"

"Oh yeah! That's it!" she exclaimed; and with that, she flew straight at the Daleks, dodging their raygun-shots with her super speed…and tying up all their raygun arms in knots!

"Well done, WordGirl!" exclaimed the Doctor proudly, stepping out from behind cover along with Huggy; "You've stopped the Daleks! Although you were cutting it rather close there…"

"Hey, you're the eccentric genius who made the whole thing possible! That glue from Aldebaran really did the trick on those Dalek's eyes! And if Captain Huggyface wasn't on the lookout for that Dalek with the lexonite, I wouldn't have been able to do it in the first place!"

"Yes, we both deserve a little of the credit too, I suppose," stated the Doctor, who didn't seem so reluctant to accept credit. "…anyway, what shall we do with these Daleks?"

The three heroes entered a huddle…and the Daleks strained their 'ears' trying to hear what their enemies were planning.

Eventually, the three broke the huddle, and got to work. The Doctor and Huggy went to the control panel for the Dalek transporter machine, while WordGirl gathered up all the Daleks into one area of the floor. One minute of tinkering later, and Huggy turned the machine on.

Just like before, the machine opened up, and revealed the vortex…but this time, the image wasn't of Planet Lexicon, but of an area of empty space! The Daleks realized this, and started to panic-

…but before anything could be done, WordGirl picked them all up (in a huge pile, with her super-strength), and tossed them into the machine, shouting: "Have a nice trip!"

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_ the Daleks screamed, as they were sucked out into space.

**(1 minute later, somewhere in space)**

"_WELL, THIS IS A PROBLEM."_

"_QUIET."_

**(1 minute ago, back on earth)**

WordGirl, Captain Huggyface, and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, having just destroyed the Dalek machine.

"Well, the Daleks are defeated, and the day is saved! Time for us to get back to our regular lives, eh, WordGirl?"

WordGirl nodded.

"Right…" he said, as he put a key into the door of the blue box…but then he turned back to WordGirl, and said: "I don't suppose I could ask you to come with me, even though this _is_ a time machine-we may be back before you leave!"

WordGirl thought about it for a second…and then said: "Nah. I just don't see myself leaving! This is the home I chose for myself, after all!"

"Suit yourself," sighed the Doctor. "But, I shall come back here someday; you are so much fun to work with, WordGirl. You too, Captain Huggyface!"

Captain Huggyface gained an 'aw shucks' face, as WordGirl responded: "You too, Doctor! You may be one of the most eccentric people I've met, but still I'm glad to call you…my friend."

With a nod, and a heartfelt smile, the Doctor opened the door and stepped inside. Within seconds, a light on top of the box started flashing, that familiar 'whooshing' sound came up again, and the TARDIS slowly faded from sight.

The superhero and her sidekick turned around as well…and then WordGirl slapped herself in the face! "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed, "I forgot to ask him what Planet Lexicon was like!"

Captain Huggyface screeched, pointing to the area of the ground where the TARDIS used to be…and where there was now a blue envelope.

WordGirl picked it up, and inside was a note saying:

_In case you wanted to ask me what your home planet, Lexicon, was like; you'll find out soon enough, and I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Just keep being the superhero, keep living your normal lives as Becky and Bob Botsford, and let it come to you._

_-The Doctor._

As she read it, her smile returned to her face as thoughts of things to come flew around in her head….and eventually, she said: "C'mon, Bob; I think we've kept our normal lives waiting long enough."

**And so, with a little help from the eccentric Doctor, WordGirl defeated the Daleks and saved the world.**

**Unless your TV (or internet) reception is impaired, be sure to check out the next amazing, colossal, out-of-this-world adventure of WORDGIRL!**

* * *

><p>And thus another great Wordgirl story comes to a close...and, hopefully, a good Doctor Who story as well.<p>

Did you enjoy this chapter as well as the first? Be sure to let me know!

Oh, and this won't be the last of these crossovers! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
